Drabbles para ti
by Nicolai P. Sherman
Summary: Damian vive, observa y aprende a travez de los demas. (Damian Wayne multi ship. Damian Wayne x Todo el mundo) (Damaya, Damiko, Damia, Damar'i, CrisDami, Dalin y mas)
1. Tiempo

Bruce vuelve a ver a su hijo seis meses después, lleva ese traje verde y oro, demasiado parecido al de Ra's para su gusto, pero está demasiado gastado, lleno de cortes y sucio, él está sentado en una silla antigua con su típica posición de hombrecito aristocrático, un hombre europeo y otro de aspecto oriental se mueven a su alrededor como moscas, ambos con diferentes idiomas y el muchacho responde a todas sus preguntas con facilidad.

El gran Batman recalca en la palabra muchacho, ya que el niño que salió de su casa meses atrás no está en la silla, el que está frente a él es un jovencito, uno agraciado, de mirada dura pero con un aire infantil que se niega a abandonarlo.

Su pelo está más largo, casi cubre sus orejas y le acaricia el cuello, un flequillo cubre su frente, está más alto, mucho más alto, aunque este sentado bruce puede jurar que ahora es unos pocos centímetro más bajo que Tim.

Inconscientemente apretó los puños por los meses en los que su hijo estuvo lejos y no pudo estar a su lado, verlo crecer.

-Damian.

Damian levanta la cabeza, su cabello revolotea un poco. Los ojos de Talía lo miran, y bruce descubre que mientras estén en la cara de su hijo él siempre va a amarlos.

-Es hora.


	2. Hogar

Cuando Damian entra en la mansión todo es silencio, Stephanie está ahí, Cassandra también, ambas lo miran con la boca abierta, Tim dejo caer su libro al igual que Jason su cigarrillo, Richard se detuvo en medio de su carrera de abrazarlo.

Damian solo tuerce una de sus cejas mirándolos a todos, para su suerte no hay nadie más lejano a la familia, el chico aclara la garganta al mismo tiempo que su padre, volviendo más incómodo el momento.

-B, creo que te equivocaste de hijo.

-Soy yo Todd.

-No –declara firme, sorprendiendo a todos –tú no puedes ser nuestro demon-brat. El nuestro media esto –uso su mano poniéndola a la altura de su estomago –y tu casi le ganas a Tim, además nuestro demon-brat nos habría insultado, tu solo nos frunciste el ceño.

-He estado respondiendo tus mensajes estos meses, Todd, estas exagerando.

-A él si le respondías los mensajes –dice Dick, ahora aparentemente enojado, Damian decidió que era mejor que se hubiese quedado asombrado por más tiempo, de hecho todos están saliendo de su estupor, la mirada de su padre perforando su espalda era prueba de ello.

-Joven Damian, es grato verlo de nuevo y si me permite decirle la incredulidad de sus hermanos es creíble, usted se veía como un niño cuando salió de esta casa y seis meses después regresa hecho todo un encantador jovencito.

-Tt, yo nunca fui un niño Pennyworth –afirma, seguido de una inclinación de cabeza que la mayoría capta como un saludo.

-¡Damian! –gritaron todos reconociendo la típica expresión de su demon-brat.

Damian estuvo casi un minuto sometido a una indeseable terapia de abrazos.


	3. Razones para odiarte

-Así que tu exnovio volvió.

-¡Él no es mi exnovio!

-Si claro y lo estamos siguiendo solo porque no te importa y no estas arrepentida por haberlo rechazado.

-Yo no estoy arrepentida.

-El tío Dick siempre hablaba muchas cosas buenas de Damian, pero aun así mi papa siempre me pidió que no me acercara a él.

-El mío igual.

-Pero Emi siempre es tan rebelde…

-Y eso que lo rechazo –se burló Lían.

-Por lo que solía decir Tim, Damian es muy odioso, ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

-No, Iris, no lo estoy pero la última vez que lo vi… no terminamos muy bien, además mi hermano lo adora y él fue el que me pidió que le pidiera disculpas.

-¿Así que esto es un encuentro y no solo acoso?

-¿Sigues molesta por lo de red arrow? –acuso Emiko ante la actitud de Lían, ambas no eran las mejores amigas del mundo, pero al pertenecer al clan flecha debían convivir demasiado.

Además de que Emiko termino atrapada en el estúpido nuevo teen titans, el cual estaba lleno de niños, Iris alias impulse, Jon Kent alias superboy, Lían alias Speedy y Emiko.

Ahora entendía por qué Damian había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para reunirse con miembros más viejos.

Y lo detestaba con eso.

-No, pero sigo creyendo que mi papa debió haber intervenido en esa elección.

-Me pase mucho tiempo peleando por ese título, me lo merezco.

-Y yo soy la hija del original. ¿Dónde se supone que quedo?

-Chicas…

-Estabas muerta.

-Chicas…

-Si. Pero eso no significaba que podían…

Alguien carraspeo y ambas miraron al frente.

Si Emiko se era sincera la idea de ver a Damian otra vez le había picado con demasiada insistencia desde que se enteró que su entrenamiento con su mama había terminado, pero era algo que no podía exteriorizar teniendo a su hermano en su oído diciéndole lo mismo.

Oliver Queen, cuando se trataba de Damian era como una madre, siempre recalcándole que el niño de ojos verdes era demasiado buen chico, que nunca debió haber jugado con él y que debía darle otra oportunidad.

Lo que no sabía era que hace más de seis meses Emiko, por si sola, se había dado cuenta que Damian era un buen chico, que debió seguir a sus sentimientos y no haberlo mandado al diablo, y que fue a pedirle perdón.

Las cosas hubieran ido bien si Maya Ducard no hubiese estado prácticamente encima de Damian, porque no existía nadie que se tragara el cuento de los hermanos, invadiendo su espacio y casi hablando en su boca.

Emiko se había ido furiosa pero volvió al siguiente día, aunque en realidad solo viajo hasta Gotham, como flecha roja para matar a su casi primer casi frustrado, cuando conoció a la otra.

La niña de fracciones asiáticas y de mirada alegre que saltaba alrededor de Damian como un conejito y lo miraba con ojos brillosos*.

El tercer había sido un error de cálculos, estaba más que dispuesta a no volver a pisar Gotham nunca, pero no podía decirle que no a Dinah. Todo fue más que un accidente, simplemente iba de paso cuando lo vio con otra chica completamente diferente a las dos anteriores comiendo helado.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y la hizo entrar al lugar y voltearle la cara al cretino hijo del murciélago.

Lamentablemente para Emiko, la acompañante de Damian resulto ser solo su prima y ella no pudo reclamarle por las dos anteriores o de lo contrario ella sola se tacharía de acosadora.

-Enserio te atreviste a rechazarlo.

-Creo que hoy discutiré con papa…

Emiko no las culpo, pero las felicito por poder hablar, una habilidad que se le hacía imposible realizar por el momento.

-Queen…

-Da… Wayne…

El chico, con el cual Emiko no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que sonaba como Damian, la estaba mirando como Damian e ignoraba a las otras dos chicas como se suponía que Damian haría, la miro un largo rato, e interiormente Emiko se hizo la promesa de estar un poquito mas pendiente del chico, para la próxima vez que se le ocurriera cambiar de enano asesino odioso a maldito y perfecto Wayne adolescente, no la dejara tan atónita.

-Voy a matar a Jason –juro en silencio y destilando deseos de venganza –tu hermano me aviso de tu llegada, no hay resentimientos por lo de la heladería, ni porque los paparazzi me persiguieran durante una hora –algo en Emiko se calmó al verlo hablar tan calmado, pero de alguna manera le hubiera gustado verlo un poco más conflictivo, quizá así habrían hablado un poco más –puedes volver a casa, yo le avisare a tu hermano.

El chico parpadeo un poco, dejo mecer su cabello mientras movía su cabeza, ya que ahora debía mirar hacia abajo para poder hablar con Emiko, pereció querer decir algo mas pero se arrepintió y luego se alejó.

Una parte de Emiko le recordó que talvez, solo talvez, Damian seguía creyendo que ella lo odiaba.

Debía arreglarse eso, pero antes debía recuperara su habla.

Lo vio alejarse y unirse a un grupo de chicos, habían dos chicos que cuya ropa parecía cogida siguiendo una vieja revista de moda, un rubio con gafas demasiado formal y la odiosa de Maya Ducard.

La otra chica le sonrió a Emiko antes de pegarse a Damian.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el tío Ollie ye molestaba tanto – dijo Lían mirando al grupo que se alejaba –y definitivamente aprendí a nunca más escuchar a Tim.

-Y que el personaje principal de mi libro favorito reencarno y ahora está caminando lejos de mí.

-¡Irey!

-Pero Emi no lo quiere.

Ambas la miraron y ella solo pudo suspirar derrotada.

…..

Batman no me pertenece, peor aun su hijo.

Notas:

Estuve esperando como dos meses el Damian por Emiko y al final quede bastante decepcionada.

Tuve mucho tiempo para comparar sus personalidades y todo pero el capitulo me dejo bastante que desear y actualmente estoy odian ese ship…

Y a Percy, desde hace meses que odio a Percy.

La verdad cuando comencé a escribir este drabble era un DamianxMaya (Damaya para las que estamos en el grupo de Facebook de Damian y Jon xD) y termine en un Damiko :v

Al inicio la idea me desagradaba porque amo el DamianxMia, lamentablemente la espera me hizo idealizarlo y aquí el resultado.

Esto lo escribí hace un mes, de hecho llevo 32 hojas de Word con drabble y solo nos lo subo porque soy floja.

Sin más que decir los dejo y agradezco por los rw y los favoritos.


End file.
